Dreams Can Come True
by Willow8
Summary: An ordinary girl is hurt and runs away from home, waking up in a strange place, Middle Earth, and there are people in need of her help, there, she discovers powers she didn't know she had. Ugh, I suck at summaries, please review!! :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters. :( It's not fair.  
  
A/N: I don't know where this came from, and I'd rather not find out, but, here I am with a Lord of the Rings fic, it's my first, so be gentle. :) Er, basically, I was bored and felt the need to come up with a short (?) fic. Please review.  
  
Peace and Love  
  
Willow  
  
  
  
Dreams Can Come true.  
  
A human girl dreams of becoming an elf, living in a fantasy world, shut off from all. It is something she wishes with all her heart and soul. Yet her dreams are crushed by her peers, and her family. Hurt so much by those who originally encouraged her to dream, she runs blindly, away from home, carrying nothing but a free cinema ticket. She heads to the cinema, hoping to catch a late movie.  
  
Lord Of The Rings.  
  
She goes in and watches it, all her previous dreams coming back to life, and a sense of sorrow and a tugging at her heart as she realises that that is all they are, dreams, and that dreams will never be real. As the film ends and she steps outside, there is a great weight that hits her heads causing her to fall into darkness. The last thing she remembers is falling…  
  
A/N: Is that a good introduction?? You like? You hate? Please, let me know, review!! Please please please please please!! ^_^  
  
Peace and Love  
  
Willow 


	2. The Unknown Elf

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters. :( It's not fair.  
  
A/N: I don't know where this came from, and I'd rather not find out, but, here I am with a Lord of the Rings fic, it's my first, so be gentle. :) Er, basically, I was bored and felt the need to come up with a short (?) fic. Please review.  
  
Peace and Love  
  
Willow  
  
  
  
Dreams Can Come true.  
  
Chapter 2 – The Unknown Figure  
  
Blackness, falling, pain. That was all that was rushing through the girl's mind as she slowly regained her senses. She heard footsteps and moved into a crouched position, looking around, searching for any signs of danger. Then she blinked in confusion and put one hand to her mouth, resisting the urge to retch. Something wasn't right. She didn't remember falling unconscious in a place which stank of death and neither did she remember being knocked out by a well, dressed like, dressed like Legolas, she was in an Elven tunic, an unmistakable Elven tunic, it was definitely Elven. She reached over her shoulder and pulled her perfectly shaped bow, hand crafted by whom she guessed as her people. She found two silver bladed, Elven knives at her waist.  
  
Slowly, she raised one hand to the side of her face and brushed backwards, running her fingers over her ears, which were pointed, like in the film. She recognised this place, it was where they first battled the Orcs. She was in Moria. Hesitantly, she looked over at where there was a group of people.  
  
Four hobbits, two men, one dwarf, Gandalf the Grey and an Elf. Her heart skipped a beat as she lay eyes on the Elf's face.  
  
The door was barred and the Elf, and one of the men, had bows drawn and the other man held his sword and shield, ready for the battle ahead.  
  
Legolas, the Elf, sensed another 'being' in the room with them, but he could not risk turning his head and looking. He concentrated on the door, letting loose a perfectly aimed shot, killing off an Orc. Quickly, he re- loaded his bow and took another shot, Aragorn also shooting, both their aims true.  
  
The door broke down and Orcs swarmed in, Boromir charging first, then Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and then the four hobbits.  
  
Carefully, the girl aimed her bow and took a shot, worried since this was the first time she had ever used a bow and arrow before. To her surprise, the arrow brushed past one of the men's faces and hit an Orc right between the eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
Aragorn blinked as the arrow flew past his face, brushing his nose.  
  
"Legolas! Be more careful next time!" He said, watching the Orc fall, twisting to lay on it's back, dead. Legolas looked over and shook his head.  
  
"That was not my shot." He told Aragorn, and walked rather quickly towards his friend. Kneeling by the body. He pulled the arrow out of the creature's head and frowned as he examined the arrowhead.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This was crafted by the Elves." He said slowly, stabbing an Orc with it. He ducked as another perfectly aimed shot came from over by the well, hitting the cave troll that had just smashed its way in.  
  
"Who fired it?"  
  
"I do not know." The Elf prince replied sadly, standing and firing a shot at the troll.  
  
*~*  
  
'Once this battle is over, they shall want to know who I am, though I know not' the girl thought, firing another shot at the troll. 'I need a name,' She thought quickly while ducking a knife thrown at her. 'Eridane shall be my name, Eridane…'' She stood up and fired another shot at the troll, who was already riddled with arrows. She watched in fear as an Orc picked up one of the knives that had been thrown at one of it's dead soldiers and threw it at her, the aim true, striking her in the gut. Luckily, it wasn't poisoned, but would probably become infected if she didn't get any help. Another Orc fired an arrow at her, she froze as it hit her shoulder, the head embedding itself. Her arm suddenly felt cold and right then, she knew she was in trouble. She looked up at the Fellowship and decided to follow them as they fled to the bridge.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Yes, this is slightly changed, due to some reviews which led me to think that if both things were poisoned, she'd probably be killed almost immediately, so only one of the arrows is poisoned now, the knife was thrown by one of the Fellowship and was re-thrown at her. ^_^ Yes, the speech is not quite right, I'm sorry. And I will not be able to keep to the speech or the actual happenings from neither the book nor the film as the coming of the unknown Elf changes the story line somewhat ne? Sorry. Please tell me what you think of this in your review any suggestions, comments, flames, let me know, Review people, Review!!  
  
Thank you!  
  
Peace and Love  
  
Willow 


End file.
